


You're the only reality I need

by killing_kurare



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms, Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Between worlds, F/F, Gen, another life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both women depict traits from their 'other lives'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the only reality I need

__**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)**femslash100** , #85: truth  
**Challenge:** **100songs** : S Club 7 - Two in a million

 

_****It's a crazy world  
_

 

 

_ Sometimes they wonder what makes this world more real than theirs … _

~~~

Alice watches when Susan is lost in a book or in her thoughts, waits for the moment she forgets to be the girl in the real world and becomes Queen Susan the Gentle. Her posture changes as well as her facial expression, and if there happens to be a cup of tea in reach, Alice notices in awe that even Susan’s gestures become more royal. The way she bends forward, the way she reaches out, the way she takes hold of the cup …

And then the blonde can only wonder why anyone would tell Susan that her stories about Narnia are not real, how anyone can deny that this graceful woman was once (and still is in a way) a Queen.

~~~

Susan smiles knowingly when they are in a meeting and Alice forgets the business woman in a heated argument and becomes the fighter she has once been. Her blue eyes are unyielding and her voice won’t allow any opposition, she knows what she wants and knows how to get it and in which way things are going to happen. It’s not hard for Susan to imagine Alice in a shining armor with a splendid sword in her hand to fight for what’s right, to defend what is important to her and not take a single step back.

So why had other people (who also see Alice like this) trouble believing?

~~~

 

_ “You’re the only reality I need.” _


End file.
